The Words I Need To Say
by musicchica10
Summary: Multi-chapter songfics.
1. Dress and Tie

Dress and Tie - Charlene Kaye (Feat. Darren Criss)

_Every night I walk the streets never dreaming what could happen,_ _sad and so lonely, I saw in the mirror my reflection staring back at me, but will I ever find what I need._

Ariadne had never felt comfortable wearing dresses. She never had the need to, except for special events she went to for her architecture program. The only other times she wore dresses were for her high school graduation and her sister's wedding, both of which she was practically forced to do.

Now as she stares at herself in the mirror, she can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable and unsure of herself. One thing she never felt was insecure. She had prided herself in the fact that she was comfortable with herself, but she was nervous and this was her first date with Arthur.

She really had come a long way. A few months ago she wouldn't have dreamed about having a boyfriend, let alone a boyfriend who dressed to the nines. Her evenings used to consist of long walks in Paris, watching longingly as couples walked past her, holding hands. It made her slightly sad and she had to wonder if she'd ever meet someone special. When she got home she would look at her reflection and wonder who would want to date such a short, average looking woman.

Ariadne let out a nervous chuckle as she remembered her thoughts from then. It was silly to think she used to think she'd be alone. There was a soft knock on her door that made her jump. She looked at the clock and smiled.

"Always so punctual." She said to herself. Slipping on her heels, she quickly made her way to the door and opened it, revealing Arthur.

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night, cause no one's got what we've got goin',_ _happiness never held to me until you helped me see that together we're just better off._

She looked him over, he was wearing a black suit with a vest and a navy tie. A wide grin spread over her face and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"We match." She motioned to her dress then his tie. Arthur took in her appearance. She was wearing a navy dress that hung off one shoulder and draped just below her knees.

"So we do." Arthur grinned.

"Are you sure you didn't stalk me to find out what I was going to wear?" She teased, placing a hand on her hip.

"Perhaps." Arthur smirked. "Or maybe it's just a couple thing." He winked and she blushed.

"Maybe." She was looking at her feet nervously and when she looked up she saw his softened expression.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm for her. She hesitated for a moment before looping her arm through his.

"Let's go." She smiled and he led her to his car.

He opened the door for her and closed it once she was settled in. He walked smoothly to the drivers side and climbed in, looking at her before starting the car.

"So what do you have planned Mr. Point Man?" Ariadne asked.

"It's a surprise." Arthur replied, knowing she hated surprises.

"Arthur...I hate surprises."

"Yes, but you'll love this one."

"You better hope so." Ariadne playfully warned.

"Trust me." Arthur looked her in the eye and Ariadne could feel him looking into her.

"I do." She whispered as Arthur started the car.

_Oh my hearts been tried time and again, I always thought that it was me but I see now just how wrong I was, no I haven't known you for a lifetime but somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me,_ _baby please don't, don't leave just come and dance with me tonight_

Arthur kept thinking about his past relationships. He had been hurt and heartbroken multiple times and because of that he chose to stay away from relationships, especially since he joined extraction. He blamed himself for the failures of all his past relationships, if anything the problem was him. He was too boring, always needing to plan and prepare. He wasn't spontaneous at all.

He was also afraid of what could happen if he and Ariadne pursued a relationship. He saw what happened when you let people get too close or when you mixed work with your personal lives, and he didn't want to turn into Cobb nor did he want her to become Mal.

If he was being honest with himself, he would say that he was scared out of his mind about this first date. He hadn't taken a woman out on an official date in years, and he wanted this one to be perfect for her. She was different, and deep down he knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Once he realized that, he knew that all of the relationships that failed in the past weren't his fault, he just hadn't met the right one, until now.

He had the perfect date planned. He just hoped she thought so. He managed to get reservations at the top restaurant in the Eiffel Tower, which was hard to get, but he pulled a few strings for her. He also wanted to take her dancing. She had mentioned that she wanted to learn how to dance, but she wasn't coordinated enough for it. So his plan was to teach her a few simple steps and dance with her.

Arthur pulled into a parking lot and turned to watch Ariadne's expression. It went from curiosity, to shock, to admiration. She turned to him and smiled.

"You're bringing me to eat at the Eiffel Tower? First floor right?" She asked.

"Actually, the second floor." Arthur grinned as her eyes widened.

"But that's nearly impossible to get reservations there."

"I pulled a few strings. Come on." Arthur said, stepping out of the car and hurrying to her side to open the door.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Ariadne giggled, taking his hand and standing up.

Arthur chuckled softly and guided her to the shuttle that took them to the tower. As they stepped into the elevator, Ariadne couldn't help but feel excited. She had never eaten in the small restaurants in here before.

"Thanks Arthur. This really is a lovely way to start off a first date." Ariadne smiled.

"Anything for you." He admitted quietly, both blushing at his words.

"Here we are." Arthur broke the comfortable silence and they stepped into the room.

"Wow." Ariadne gasped as a hostess guided them to their seats.

"Merci." Arthur said, handing Ariadne a menu. She took it and carefully read it over, wondering what she should get.

When the waitress came by to get their drinks, Arthur asked for some of their finest wine and Ariadne looked at him shocked. She really shouldn't be spoiled so much. The waitress nodded, took their orders, and left.

"Arthur, you really don't need to get the best wine they have." Ariadne hissed.

"Relax, I always get the most expensive wine anyways. Trust me. You'll never go back to cheap wine ever again." Arthur grinned.

"Fine, but you really shouldn't spoil me so much." Ariadne muttered.

Arthur looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant by that comment. He sat up a little straighter and caught her eye.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ariadne looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, I…I've never been on a date this elaborate before. I don't even think my parents spoiled me at all, I always had to get things for myself if I wanted them."

"Let me spoil you then." Arthur whispered, the moment too tender for normal voices. Ariadne bit her lip and looked away before returning his gaze and nodding.

"Ok."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, both getting to know each other better. It was as if they were normal people, living normal lives, doing normal things, and it was a nice change for them both.

Arthur paid for the meal and led Ariadne to their next destination, his rooftop. She'd never been inside his apartment before, and he was sure she doesn't know where he lives, so it would be a nice surprise for her and a chance to get to see a private part of himself.

_I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie, and baby we'll dance through the night,_

_cause no one's got what we've got goin',_ _happiness never held on to me until you helped me see that together we're just better off, we're just better off._

"So where to now?" She asked, her curiosity one of the things he loved about her.

"You'll see." He vaguely replied.

"Well that's helpful." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

She sighed as she looked up at the lights around them. It was a beautiful night and she was loving every moment of it.

"Come on." Arthur gently grabbed her elbow and pulled her along.

"Alright, I'm coming. I'm wearing heels you know, I can't go that fast. Plus I have short legs. Remember that."

"Oh I will." Arthur winked and pulled her so she was next to him.

What he didn't tell her was that he only lived a few blocks away from the Eiffel Tower. He had an amazing view of the historical building and he knew she'd love the view.

"Arthur, my feet hurt. How much farther?" She asked.

"Just a few more streets." Arthur assured her, glancing at her dress. "You know, I don't think I ever told you how much I like that dress on you. You look lovely tonight."

Ariadne beamed. "Thank you, and I do love that tie, if I do say so myself." She grinned. Arthur chuckled and stopped when he reached his apartment. He felt a little nervous about this part of the date. He wasn't sure if she would take it well, but he knew that she was enjoying it so far. He led her to the door and opened it, motioning for her to go in before him.

_Don't be cruel to me, oh I've wanted more but I've been wrong before,_

_So much learning to lose but you're not a day to soon_, _so say you feel the same and we'll never be lonely anymore. _

She looked around in awe, the apartment building he lived in was extremely nice and expensive. She knew because she had looked at a few of them here when she first moved to Paris.

"Wow, Arthur, I can't believe you live here." She replied, her eyes wandering over the dark wood stairs and the matching railing. "Let me guess, you don't take the elevator." Ariadne deadpanned, not wanting to walk up the flights of stairs.

"For you I will." Arthur grinned. "Besides, I don't want to hear you complain about your shoes again."

Ariadne rolled her eyes playfully and followed him to the elevator. He pushed the button for the twelfth floor and Ariadne shook her head.

"You're ridiculous to take the stairs. You live so high up."

"I like the exercise."

"Don't you run every morning and head to the gym?"

"Yeah, but I figure why be lazy?" He smirked.

"Well I'm as lazy at it comes then." Ariadne mumbled.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Arthur gently took her arm and guided her to his door. He paused and shot a glance at her. She looked excited and nervous, almost exactly what he was feeling. With a click he unlocked and opened the door, allowing her to step in before him.

Ariadne looked around and took in his small apartment. His living room was small, but cozy, filled with black leather couches and a glass table. There were paintings hanging around the fireplace and a large flat screen TV was hanging off the wall. Ariadne walked over to a small shelf and looked at the selection of books he had on there, classics. She smiled and gently picked up a copy of Catcher In the Rye.

"Salinger?" She grinned.

Arthur nodded. "He's my favorite."

"Mine too." She smiled and put the book back, walking to check out his movies. She ran her fingers over the spines of the cases and took in the different styles he had. He had a lot of the older classics, but a few newer movies that she didn't think he'd like.

Arthur watched her nervously. He cleared his throat and Ariadne turned around.

"This isn't what I wanted to show you. Come on." Arthur motioned for her to follow him and she quickly moved to his side. He grabbed her hand and led her to his balcony.

"Careful, we have to climb up this ladder." Arthur helped Ariadne up and watched her reaction to the view. Her eyes widened and a grin took over her face.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

_I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie, and baby we'll dance through the night, cause no one's got what we've got goin', happiness never held on to me until you helped me see that together we're just better off._

"I thought you might like it." Arthur smiled and turned to turn on a stereo he had brought up with him earlier.

"What?" Ariadne watched Arthur curiously.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. Ariadne blushed and looked down. She had mentioned that she wanted to learn, but she hadn't expected him to teach her.

When she looked up she noticed Arthur's uneasy expression. He was clearly nervous and unsure about this part of the date. She smiled and gingerly took his hand.

"Just know I may step on you. A lot." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"I think you'll be fine. Watch my feet and follow me." Arthur pulled her close and placed his hand on her back and the other on her shoulder.

Ariadne nodded and looked down at their feet. Arthur took a few steps and Ariadne carefully followed.

"Good." Arthur encouraged her, leaning down and resting his chin on top of her head. He felt Ariadne stiffen momentarily, but she quickly relaxed.

_I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night cause, no one's got what we've got goin', happiness never held on to me until you helped me see that together we're just better off, we're just better off._

_"This has been lovely." Ariadne whispered, afraid that if she talked in a normal voice all of this would disappear._

_"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Arthur replied, his voice soft._

_Ariadne smiled and cuddled into Arthur, their movements slowing and coming to a stop. Arthur reluctantly pulled away from Ariadne and looked at her._

_"Maybe we can do this again soon." _

_Ariadne grinned and nodded. "I'd love that. Maybe I'll even go out and buy me another dress." _

_I'll wear that dress._

_"And you can tell me what color it is, so we can match again." Arthur smirked._

_And I'll wear that tie._

_"Thanks for the dancing lessons." Ariadne replied, placing her hands behind her and looking down. Arthur grinned._

_"Anytime. How about next time I give you a proper lesson. I'll teach you a waltz or a tango." _

_And we'll just dance through the night._

_"Maybe." Ariadne smirked and turned away, heading back to the ladder, but Arthur reached for her wrist and pulled her towards him. She gasped as she collided with his chest._

_Tonight, tonight._

_She gulped as she saw what was coming. Arthur leaned down and gently kissed her, giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted to. When he felt her respond to the kiss, he deepened it._

_Tonight._

_Ariadne pulled away, needing to take a breath. She rested her forehead against Arthur's._

_"It was worth a shot." Arthur whispered._

_Ariadne grinned and pulled him down for another kiss, glad that they both hadn't given up on love._


	2. Hey

__**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything, but every time I hear this song I think of Arthur and Ariadne. So I had to write a songfic for it. Hope you enjoy it. I also changed the title of the story and made it a multi chapter instead of a one shot songfic. So if you have to, go ahead and re read the first one. Review please!**

**Inception isn't mine :(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey - Matthew Morrison<em>  
><strong>

_I wonder if she's here with someone, a girl like that can get attention I could just go walking her way, all I've got to do is figure out the words I need to say…_

It had been over a year since Arthur last saw Ariadne. He had informed her of the no contact rule after the Inception job and reluctantly parted ways with the young, beautiful architect. He had half the mind to stay around and keep an eye on her, but he couldn't bring himself to be like Cobb and break his own rules.

He had promised to give her a call and check up on her, but he got caught up in tying up loose ends with different companies he and Cobb had worked for. He was constantly on the move, never having time to settle down and relax. Now that he finally finished up his work he wanted to get out and do something normal.

Cobb had given Arthur a call and invited him to a dinner party he was having for Miles. The older man was retiring from teaching and Cobb wanted to throw a party for him.

"So what do you say?" Cobb asked. Arthur froze, Ariadne most likely would be there and it would be his chance to do the very thing he had wanted to do since the day he met her.

"I'll be there." Arthur replied.

"Great! I'll see you soon." Cobb gleefully said before hanging up.

Arthur sighed and paced around. He knew it was going to be formal, and he had plenty of suits for it, but he couldn't decide on which one he wanted to wear. Of course he wanted to impress Ariadne.

The flight to Paris was excruciatingly long. He was used to flying, but he had always known what he was going to. He had control of things, but not knowing if Ariadne would be angry with him was driving him close to insanity.

As he prepared for the party he nervously stopped by a flower shop and bought two corsages. One for him and one to give to her.

The party was nice and sophisticated. Everyone was dressed to the nines. Arthur spotted Cobb and happily made his way towards him. Cobb smiled and pulled Arthur into a hug.

"Hey! It's been a while." He greeted.

"Yeah, I've been busy." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tying up loose ends?" Cobb asked. Arthur nodded.

"Hey! If it isn't the stick-in-the-mud!" Eames loud voice caused Arthur to freeze. He glared at Cobb when Eames patted him on the back.

"Mr. Eames."

"Oh come on Arthur, that's no way to greet your favorite and imaginative Forger."

"You're not my Forger."

"I'm hurt Arthur. We've worked jobs together, and you don't think of me as your Forger?" Eames placed his hand on his heart and stepped back, but Arthur's attention was lost elsewhere.

Ariadne had walked in wearing a beautiful navy dress. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and a few curly strands were framing her face. Eames and Cobb both turned to see what caught his attention. Cobb grinned and Eames smirked.

"Ah, the lovely architect has arrived." Eames said, trying to urge Arthur over.

Arthur turned. "What?"

"Isn't she looking quite lovely tonight?" Eames motioned towards Ariadne and Arthur turned to hide the redness on his cheeks. Of course Eames would notice her, she was absolutely stunning.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Cobb asked knowingly. Arthur gulped and nodded.

"Uh yeah." He said, stepping towards her but turning around suddenly. "She isn't here with someone, is she?"

"I don't think so. She said it was just going to be her." Cobb replied. Eames smirked.

"Go on lover boy. Talk to her."

Arthur growled and stepped away from the two men. He pulled at his collar and began to wonder what he'd even say.

…_woo ooh, woo ooh I just need an introduction, woo ooh, woo ooh I keep coming up with nothing, woo ooh, woo ooh, why do I lose my voice and choke, when all I wanna say is…_

"Alright Arthur, just greet her." He mumbled to himself, her figure getting closer as he approached. She turned around and her eyes widened when she spotted him.

His heart stopped for a moment, unsure if the look was out of anger or surprise. When her mouth turned into a smile he exhaled and smiled back. She walked towards him and suddenly his throat was dry. He gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Point Man." Ariadne whispered, grinning.

"Hey." Arthur smiled and looked down, mentally cursing himself for the lame greeting.

Ariadne chuckled. "Cat got the tongue?" She teased.

Arthur laughed. "Sorry, it's just been a while."

"It has." Ariadne nodded, waiting for him to keep the conversation going.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. Busy graduating and moving into a new apartment. Yourself?"

"Busy myself actually. This has been the first time in a while since I've been able to enjoy myself." Arthur replied.

"Tell me about it. Finals week was hell." Ariadne groaned, remembering the long hours and lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." Arthur blurted out, snapping his mouth shut afterwards.

Ariadne looked up slowly. "It's ok." She quietly said, her eyes avoiding his.

Arthur cleared his throat. "You want to dance?"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. Arthur looked down, hurt. "It's just…I don't know how." She admitted.

Arthur smiled. "I'll teach you."

She looked at him uncertainly and carefully took his outstretched hand.

…_hey hey I gotta be with you, hey hey, you're beautiful in every, way way, so what I need to say is, hey hey, and change the world in a day…_

The words were on the tip of his tongue. He just had to open his mouth and say them, but he couldn't. His nervousness was getting the better of him.

"I should have known you'd be a good dancer." Ariadne mumbled.

Arthur smirked. "It's part of the look."

"The look? Really?" Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

"Every well dressed man should know how to dance." Arthur reasoned.

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"I do."

They continued to gracefully move across the floor, much to Ariadne's surprise.

"Ariadne I…"

"Well if it isn't our little architect. My you look ravishing. May I have this dance?" Eames asked, gently prying her away from Arthur and pulling her to the middle of the dance floor. Arthur sighed and turned away, bumping into Cobb.

"You know he's just doing this to bother you." Cobb said, grinning.

"It's Eames, of course he is." Arthur replied. "She does look beautiful tonight."

"Did you tell her?"

"Eames stole her away before I could."

"Why don't you skip all the formalities and just ask her out?" Cobb asked.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I open my mouth to say it and I lose my voice and choke. I'm never like that."

"Well love does strange things." Cobb smiled as they both turned to watch the Architect and Forger.

"Go steal her back." Cobb pushed Arthur into the dance floor. He grunted and brushed himself off before nudging Ariadne.

…_in your eyes I see you're lonely, look at me I want you only, we belong together, this I know, just gotta find the words to tell you so…_

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to have to steal her back." Arthur said, bumping Eames away and spinning Ariadne around into his arms. Ariadne giggled.

"Thank you. He's a horrible dancer." She dramatically said.

"Well he's not well dressed." Arthur reasoned playfully.

Ariadne laughed but quickly turned serious. "What's going on Arthur?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this. Us. You didn't call. You didn't so much as email me. I can't keep waiting for you and turning away great guys." She said, her eyes locked with his. He could tell she was serious. She was lonely without him. He was missing her just as much as she was him.

"I…"

"Ariadne! You look lovely!" Miles' voice rang through the air. Ariadne smiled widely and let go of Arthur, turning to her professor.

"Miles! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you waited until I graduated to retire. You're the best teacher I've had." Her eyes shot back to Arthur briefly.

Arthur stood by patiently, his hands behind his back. A thousand curses running through his head at his stupidity.

"Well I couldn't let my best and brightest be taught my anyone less than me." Miles teased. "Did I interrupt something?" Miles asked knowingly, glancing at Arthur.

Ariadne blushed and looked down. "No, you're fine."

"Just be careful." Miles warned before leaning in and kissing her softly on the cheek. "You're like a daughter to me."

Ariadne smiled and nodded. "I can handle myself. Don't worry about me."

Miles chuckled. "I don't think I'll have to. The way he's watching you makes me feel intimidated."

Ariadne turned red again and excused herself. She walked back to Arthur who held out his arm for her. She wrapped her hands around it and walked with him to a table. He pulled out a chair for her and she carefully sat down.

The time Miles was talking to her gave him the chance to think of how to get everything out in the open, sitting down across from her he inhaled deeply, ready to speak.

…_I have my lines and story set, you look at me and I forget, thoughts are running through my head, jumbled up and left unsaid…_

Her eyes snapped up and she stared at him. Suddenly everything he had ready to say disappeared and the only thing that mattered was her, sitting in front of him, looking at him like that. He shook his head and picked up the glass of wine sitting in front of him, taking a sip to calm his nerves.

She leaned forward and rested her head on her hand, her gaze still lingering on him. He was certain her eyes lingered on his lips. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. Her eyes met his again and he sighed. So much for easy.

"Ariadne, you're awesome."

Ariadne raised her eyebrow and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Awesome? Really Arthur? Smooth talking Arthur."

Arthur looked away embarrassed. "I didn't mean for that to come out that way. I actually have a whole list of things I want to say, but they just don't seem to want to come out."

Ariadne turned serious and scooted closer to the table. She reached for his hand and he squeezed hers when it made contact.

"Try."

…_woo ooh, woo ooh, I just need an introduction, woo ooh, woo ooh, I keep coming up with nothing, woo ooh, woo ooh, why do I lose my voice and choke, when all I wanna say is, hey hey I gotta be with you, hey hey…_

"Those eyes…" Arthur trailed off. Ariadne looked taken aback and looked down.

"They're beautiful. You're just making me a bit nervous." Arthur admitted, squeezing her hand again.

Ariadne looked up from under her eyelids causing Arthur's heart to flutter. He opened his mouth again, ready to tell her just what he wanted to say.

_…woo ooh, woo ooh, I just need an introduction, qoo ooh, woo ooh, I keep coming up with nothing, woo ooh, woo ooh, why do I lose my voice and choke, when all I wanna say is, hey hey, so what I need to say is, hey hey, and change the world in a day._

"Ariadne all those weeks getting to know you made me realize my feelings towards you. And all the time apart I spent from you were torturous. I didn't have a chance to call you and it broke me knowing that I broke my promise to you and probably hurt you in the process. But it also helped me realize that I have fallen in love with you. I have to be with you and I don't know if you've heard this enough, but you're beautiful in every way." Arthur finally allowed all of his words and feelings to come out.

Ariadne smiled, her eyes watering up. "Well it's about time you said something." She sniffled and stood up, Arthur following not far after. He pulled her into a hug and rested his cheek on her head.

"I love you too." She whispered, looking up.

"Good." Arthur said, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

Cobb and Eames watched from a distance, raising their glasses in a toast to a happy future for the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this :) Any song suggestions you have please let me know! Review!<br>**


End file.
